1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for winching and more particularly for winching with a jack.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Lifting jacks are commonly available inexpensive tools that are used to raise and lower loads. Such lifting jacks may be of the type shown in the early Harrah U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,307,968, 1,374,653 and 1,482,846 as well as the McIntosh U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,546, all of which are incorporated herein by reference. The general operation of such jacks has remained the same for many years. The design includes a standard or bar with a series of spaced apertures and a pair of climbing pins which alternately fit into these apertures as their corresponding runners move along the bar in a step-by-step fashion which is controlled by a handle (lever). A reversing mechanism enables the runners to be moved along the bar, intermittently, in either direction. Also the runners also known as running gear can be slid down the bar if there is no load on the running gear.
This type of jack is frequently mounted on trucks as a standard tool for use on the farm and in backcountry. Of course the primary purpose of the jack is for lifting the vehicle but it can also be used as a winch. Such a jack is shown in FIG. 1. Winching with such a jack prior to the present invention was accomplished by securing the top clamp 10 of the jack to a heavy stationary object by means of a chain. For example, this could be accomplished by attaching to a tree. The nose 11 of the jack is then secured to another chain that is attached to the frame of the vehicle. The lever 12 is then cranked causing the running gear 15 of the jack upon which the nose is mounted to gradually move up the I-beam or bar 16 by stepping along the evenly spaced apertures 17.
Typically, the length of the bar is sufficient to allow about four feet of movement and therefore the slack in the chain had to first be removed before any movement of the vehicle would occur. It is also then necessary to put chocks under the wheels of the vehicle to hold it in the new position while the chain is readjusted in order to pull it further. This process has to be performed as many times as needed in order to move the vehicle to the solid ground.
The problems with this process are that after the chains are all fastened and the winch process is ready to begin the slack must be removed before the jack actually starts to winch the vehicle. Removing the slack could cost the operator as much as two feet of the jack""s bar. The complete travel of the bar is only four feet so the operator just performed this complicated process to winch his vehicle approximately two feet. If the vehicle needed to be winched 20 feet, this process could take 10 times the effort and time. The second problem is that the vehicle must be chocked each cycle performed to keep from losing the ground gained.
One embodiment of the process of the present invention for winching involves providing a jack including a bar having a top and a base and running gear mounted on the bar and movable between the base and the top. A winch tensioner bracket is mounted with an attached first chain on the bar at the base. A second chain is connected to the object to be winched. The process further comprises mounting a winch jack attachment bracket on the running gear with a third chain extending from the winch jack attachment bracket. A fourth chain is connected between the stationary member and the top of the jack. The running gear of the jack is then placed adjacent the base and the third chain is attached to the second chain at a first location. The jack is then cranked to move the running gear away from the base toward the top producing force in the second and third chains to move the object. The first chain is then fully extended and attached to the second chain. The running gear is then moved away from the top and down to the base to release the tension in the third chain and transfer the tension to the first chain. Next the third chain is reattached to the second chain but at a location closer to the object than the first attachment location and then the jack is cranked to move the running gear away from the base toward the top providing force in the second and third chains to further move the object.
Another embodiment of the process of the present invention involves attaching a first line to a jack, connecting a second line to the object be winched, connecting a third line to the running gear of the jack, immobilizing the jack, connecting the third line to the second line and cranking the jack to move the object, and connecting the first line to the second line to hold the object in its new position.
Still another embodiment of the invention involves a process for winching. The process comprises attaching a first line to the base of a jack, connecting a second line to the object to be winched, connecting a third line to the running gear of the jack, connecting a fourth line between the stationary member and the top of the jack, connecting the third line to the second line at a first location and cranking the jack to move the object, connecting the first line to the second line to hold the object in its new position, and reattaching the third line to the second line but at a location closer to said object than said first location for further movement of said object.
One embodiment of the apparatus of the present invention is a jack including a bar having a base and a top. There is provided running gear mounted on the bar and movable between the base and the top. A winch tensioner bracket is mounted on the bar at the base. A first chain and a first hook is mounted on the winch tensioner bracket. A second chain is adapted to be connected to the object to be winched. A winch jack attachment bracket is mounted on the running gear. There is also provided a third chain and a second hook mounted on said winch jack attachment bracket. Finally, each of the first and second hooks are connectable to said second chain.
Still a further embodiment of the apparatus of the present invention involves a jack including a bar having a base and a top. Running gear is mounted on the bar and is movable between the base and the top. A winch tensioner bracket is mounted on the bar at the base. A first chain and first grab hook are mounted on the winch tensioner bracket and a second chain is adapted to be connected to an object to be winched. A winch jack attachment bracket is mounted on the running gear. A third chain and second grab hook are mounted on the winch jack attachment bracket. Each of the first and second hooks are connectable to said second chain.
Still another embodiment of the apparatus of the present invention involves apparatus for holding an object being winched in a new position to which it has been winched. The apparatus involves a winch tensioner bracket, a grab hook and a chain connecting the bracket and the grab hook.